During manufacturing of a vehicle, in order to install an operating system, software, firmware, etc. in a particular vehicle hardware module, a technician at the manufacturer may connect a harness cable or similar device to a communication bus of the vehicle (which interconnects multiple vehicle hardware modules) or may connect the cable separately to individual hardware modules in the vehicle. After establishing a physical connection, the technician may install the OS, software, firmware, etc. on the respective device(s). Of course, in some instances, the cable may need to be disconnected and reconnected to other devices before all hardware modules are configured. This process can be time consuming and requires training of one or more technicians.
Thus, there is a need for a more efficient procedure to provide code or instructions to vehicle hardware modules.